


For the Mission

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Make Them Do It, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shinobi is a weapon and a weapon has no dignity. Written for a kink meme prompt over at naruto meme.  dub con!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Mission

"Hey!"

Kakashi stumbles to an abrupt halt when the gleaming edge of the kunai pressed to Guy's throat catches his attention.

_Fuck._

That moment of hesitation is enough to betray him. There are rules about this – Kakashi has memorized them all.

_The mission always comes first._

_Don't show emotion._

_Remember, just like you, your teammates will proudly die for the mission. Don't shame them by showing weakness._

But they're not his rules anymore, not since he accepted Obito's eye. He lives by Obito's rule now. It's only a single one.

_Don't let your friends get killed._

He lets his heavy arms fall to his sides where they dangle uselessly. Behind him two Mist nin burst out of the underbrush, kunais raised, panting. Kakashi barely has the energy to flinch. Seems like he's going to find out what dying feels like.

Except that his enemies apparently haven't read the script for this situation properly because they're behaving all wrong.

Guy's captor jerks his head towards his catch – Guy who's lost his mask somewhere and who looks suspiciously loose in the knee-region – and drawls, "Look what I've got, guess we can have some fun with them before we kill them, how about it?" And the other two stop in their tracks.

"You've got to be kidding me," a woman says, stepping out from behind a tree, and Kakashi could have sworn that there wasn't anyone there a split second ago. She's good. She'll be a problem later. If there is a later for him.

Daintily, she comes closer, moves into position until she completes the circle they've formed around him. There's no running away now, not that he would have. Not while they have Guy. And if that means that they'll both die here, then Kakashi accepts that. Because he's not going to be haunted by another ghost.

So he stands and waits for now to be over and to see what the next moment brings.

They've surrounded him quite neatly, the four of them. Maybe there are diagrams on how to properly gang up on one enemy in Kirigakure ninja academy textbooks. Then again, from what Kakashi has heard about Kirigakure, he doesn't think they even have textbooks. They breed the kind of people (and he's using the term loosely) who write their lessons everywhere, in broad smears of blood and guts.

Guy sags in the mist nin's grab.

There's an awkward expectant silence like they're at a dinner party, waiting for the toast. Kakashi wonders if he should clear his throat. He's a terrible embarrassment of an ANBU squad leader.

First of all, he never should have split the squad into teams of two just to make the search for their target go faster, because now Tora and Yuki are at the other end of the damn forest, and secondly he should have told Guy not to open his stupid gates at the first sign of a mild scuffle because he was a one trick pony and now he was exhausted and useless and _captured._

The idiotic hot-head.

Not Kakashi himself has done much better. _Resources_ , Minato-sensei used to say, _you have to keep track of them. Your own and your enemy's._ _That's half the battle._

Well, he's lost half the battle then, because he's all out of chakra, but he's got enemies to spare.

"Just kill them," she says, annoyed. She flicks a candy-colored strand of her long hair aside as if to emphasize the meaninglessness of their deaths. Kakashi begins to vaguely dislike her, then remembers himself and Guy tearing through people who might have been her friends, and the dislike turns into grudging respect. The woman is a pro.

The other one is shaking his head, though. In the space of a minute that's passed, he should have cut Guy's throat twenty times already. The fact that he hasn't gives Kakashi hope. That one is their way out.

And he's the one the others look to for orders. A stocky, older guy. Not as old as Sandaime, but certainly old enough to be Kakashi's father. He has a gleeful, hungry look in his eyes. The kind of look that tells Kakashi they've got some time.

Kakashi thanks his lucky star. For a second.

"Take that mask off," Stocky orders.

The woman sighs.

A cruel man always wants to savor the moment, make it last as long as possible. Since Kakashi is playing for time, he couldn't be happier to find himself at the mercy of a cruel man.

So he complies. The dog mask falls into rustling dead leaves.

Behind him the two mist nin shift to catch a glimpse of his face.

Curiosity kills but at this point it's still too early to tell who will be its victim.

"Strip," Stocky commands sharply. Kakashi looks at him blankly. Stocky's kunai jerks a little.

Kakashi hastily undoes the first clasp of his white armor.

He takes his time with the rest.

"See," Stocky taunts, "he doesn't want his little friend to die, isn't that cute?"

There's some polite, yet nervous snort-laughing at this from the men behind Kakashi.

The woman "tch"s. "They may look like a bunch of kids…" she trails off, taking in Kakashi's pale body. Yes, he probably does look like a scrawny kid, being all of eighteen years old, but he's not following those ridiculous orders because he's scared.

He's got a mission.

And every minute that goes by brings him closer to fulfilling it.

When they don't show up at the meeting point, Yuki and Tora will come looking for them. Kakashi has no idea if his opponents are really too dumb to realize that they only have one half of a regular ANBU squad or if they plain don't care. It doesn't really matter.

Plus, there's another thing.

Guy is more alert already, Kakashi can tell. He may be an airhead, but he recovers faster than anyone Kakashi's ever known. If he can make this go on a little longer…

Kakashi stands around in his little black underpants and tries not to feel ridiculous. His situation isn't exactly funny. Though, Obito would have laughed, had he heard such a story about Kakashi. How the mighty have fallen. Kakashi'll tell him all about it when he gets back to Konoha. He'll tell the cenotaph at least.

"Those too," Stocky says, gesturing with his kunai. It's away from Guy's throat for a second and Kakashi thinks about making a move just then, but, no, it's not enough. With all the escape-planning it takes him an additional moment to realize that the old guy means his underpants.

So this is not so much about torture as it is about humiliation. That's fine with Kakashi. In a way he gets it. Not half an hour ago, Guy and he were monstrous creatures of legend. Members of Konoha's feared ANBU squad, dressed all in black and white, wearing the spooky animal masks, looking and fighting like demons.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underpants, Kakashi considers giving them a little show, maybe shaking his booty and twirling them over his head, before throwing them into the audience. If he's going to die anyway…

In the end he just pulls them down unceremoniously and endures the customary snicker.

"Just a boy after all," the woman says, sounding exceptionally bored. "Are you satisfied now?"

Stocky very deliberately stares at Kakashi's lower regions. It takes all of Kakashi's willpower not to say something snarky. He's a scared kid, he tells himself. Not an ANBU captain waiting for his subordinate to get his bearings or backup to arrive, so they can disembowel every Kirigakure shinobi in sight.

"No," Stocky smirks. He's got no idea how happy he's making Kakashi right now.

And then he tosses Guy at Kakashi and it's like he is deliberately trying to sabotage himself.

Kakashi stumbles-sort-of-catches Guy and they both end up in a heap on the ground. Little twigs poking Kakashi and leaves making his naked skin itch, but he is rejoicing despite those small inconveniences, because Stocky is a moron.

The others aren't quite as dumb, however, they tighten their circle around them, are basically looming over them now.

"What the hell?" the woman asks, but annoyed, not especially worried. The odds are still four to two in their favor after all. Two weaponless, exhausted teenagers at that. Not to mention that one of them is currently naked. Not very scary.

"They're not that entertaining…" One of the other shinobi says with a shrug. He's one of those pointy-toothed ones. The one next to him doesn't seem quite as disinterested, though. There's still hope.

Guy's not up to an escape attempt just yet if his graceless fall is any indication. He barely manages to push himself up to his knees, then remains on all fours, gasping.

"Strip him too." Stocky seems to be running out of new ideas fast.

Kakashi sighs inwardly. He's got to play the victim a little longer. Guy'll just have to play along, as well. It's mostly his fault anyway.

He sets about his task, getting up and bending over Guy to pull inefficiently on the leather straps that hold his armor. Beneath his hands Guy trembles with the effort of holding himself up.

"This is ridiculous," the woman comments. "Haven't we got better things to do?" She folds her arms across her chest, which is a fairly defenseless pose when it comes to actual non-verbal fighting, but behind him Kakashi can hear the two others shift expectantly.

If they decide that they're bored, Kakashi'll have to do something now. It's too early. He tenses. Maybe he can pull off a fire jutsu – just maybe and then… What then? They're close enough, so they might all get signed, but that won't be enough and he'll be even more tired afterwards.

The damp cold of the forest burrows into his bones.

Unexpectedly, Stocky comes to his rescue.

"We're going to make them suffer, as they should," he says dully. Looking up, Kakashi can see his eyes – they're black and strangely glazed like polished marbles. Stocky is old enough to have fought in both the second and the third war. He probably has enough reasons to hate them to fill a book.

Stocky and the woman stare at each other.

"This won't change anything, you know?" she says finally, softly. Then harsher, "Do what you want."

Stocky jerks his head in Kakashi's general direction. "Get on with it!" he barks.

Kakashi settles down on one knee to get a better grip on Guy. He isn't as relieved as he should be. They have more time now, but unease sits heavily in his gut. His fingers are stiff and clumsy as he tries to force them between Guy's many layers of equipment and clothing.

Guy raises his head to look into Kakashi's eye for one awkward moment. There's an apology in his gaze, but also a question. What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting? Kakashi glares, trying in vain to telepathically communicate his plan to his thickheaded subordinate without breaking the illusion that he's just scared and doesn't want to die.

Maybe Guy gets it because he lets Kakashi do as he pleases, helping as much as he can by shifting this way and that until he finally lets Kakashi push him down and roll him over onto his back like a dog submitting to the leader of his pack.

A peculiar almost-silence hangs over the now, punctuated only by the sounds of Kakashi's struggle with blood crusted buckles and Guy's panting.

Finally, Kakashi's fingertips come to rest on the waistband of Guy's black ANBU slacks. He hesitates. In his mind's eye he can see Tora and Yuki arriving at the meeting point and waiting in vain. Guy gives him a Look from under his bushy eyebrows. _Now what?_

"Take them off, everything. You've wasted enough time already." Stocky sounds very much at ease with his own perversion.

Well, so much for hoping backup would arrive before he got to Guy's pants. It's not like he's never seen him naked before, he just never pictured himself doing the actual undressing. But he's going to get them out of this alive, and if that means that he has to pull Guy's pants down, then so be it.

Kakashi averts his eye and tugs; Guy helps him as much as he can by lifting his hips and wriggling a little. If he looks at the brown marshy forest ground instead of Guy, maybe he can pretend that the warm skin sliding against his fingers belongs to a pretty girl.

Except no girl he knows has legs that are quite as hairy as Guy's. They tickle his palms.

Sadly, Guy doesn't have an exploding tag stored in his underpants.

The woman whistles appreciatively. Kakashi's a little insulted, actually.

As he discards the tangle of fabric to the side, Kakashi realizes that he still hasn't got a plan apart from playing for time. He has let Stocky dictate everything, hoping that Tora and Yuki would show up eventually. But Stocky is probably insane and definitely unpredictable. Kakashi guesses that he's trying to avenge someone or something.

And vengeance knows no bounds, has no end. Especially this kind of general grudge against a group of people representing one or more individuals who are out of the perpetrators reach.

Stocky hates Konoha, Stocky hates ANBU and that's why he'll punish Kakashi and Guy, whose names he doesn't even know, but who happen to be Konoha ANBU.

Kakashi looks around frantically – still going for that little boy in over his head and scared of death impression – and tries to reevaluate their situation. There's no sign of Yuki and Tora, of course. There wouldn't be even if they were breathing down the mist nin's neck already. They wouldn't be ANBU otherwise.

Their four enemies have formed a tight circle around them. Stocky still has his kunai, plus a belt with scrolls hanging loosely across his chest. The woman is standing at ease. She seems casual and not particularly alert – at first glance, but there's a looseness about her limbs and a certain pattern to her seemingly random little movements – shifting her weight, brushing a hand through her hair – that makes him suspicious. He takes a mental note of the weapons pouch on her right hip. She might be left-handed.

He only catches glimpses of Tooth and the other man, who has been standing around almost completely motionlessly all this time like a statue. He hasn't even said anything.

Kakashi is sitting on his heels, one hand braced on the soft, fragrant ground. It's a good position should he need to move quickly.

For a moment it's like their script has run out. No one says a word.

Kakashi has a few theories about where this might be going. There should be an execution of some sort. Depending on Stocky's tastes, they'll probably be ordered to kneel with their heads bowed; maybe he'll make them say something, too.

The other option that comes to Kakashi's mind is that Stocky might plan on making them kill each other. That would be Kakashi's preferred development, actually. It would give them freedom to move around without alerting their captors and maybe they'd even be dumb enough to throw a kunai down between them and tell them to fight for it. Then they'd have a weapon.

Guy is still on his back next to him, calmly waiting for the present to become the future. Kakashi hopes sincerely that he isn't still as weak as he appears to be.

It doesn't quite go as expected.

"Get up," Stocky commands. The wheels are turning behind his eyes. His voice is tinged with insecurity.

Kakashi moves very slowly. His knees hurt. He feels like his exhaustion has materialized into a weight that sits between his shoulder blades. He keeps his eyes on Guy, who is struggling to sit up by himself.

"Help him," Stocky says.

Kakashi bends at the waist and grabs Guy's upper arm, pulling him into a somewhat unstable standing position. At the same time he makes a decision; he'll take down the woman first, then Stocky. Guy'll have to deal with Tooth and Statue, somehow.

Kakashi digs two fingers into the underside of Guy's biceps in places that vaguely reflect Tooth's and Statue's position. In reply, Guy's foot just so happens to brush his.

Kakashi'll give the signal. He is team captain after all.

He'd really wanted to wait for Tora and Yuki, though.

And then Stocky throws him another life-line.

"Now kiss," he says.

At first Kakashi thinks he's misunderstood.

"Kiss him." Stocky nods at Guy.

Kakashi looks at Guy, who looks right back at him, just as flabbergasted.

Tooth snickers malevolently; apparently they're not boring anymore.

"Or we can just kill you," the woman says matter-of-factly; it sounds like that would be her preferred outcome.

It's a display of power, something that's supposed to make them feel better about themselves after everything. A moment of triumph, a "look what we can make them do" and a story they'll be able to tell to their comrades later. Yeah, those Konoha ANBU you're so afraid of? Guess what? They were just two little boys. Scared so shitless, they took all their clothes off when we told them to, just so we wouldn't kill them! We even made those two guys kiss!

Kakashi doesn't care about Konoha's reputation, though. He cares about survival; Guy's mostly at the moment because he made a promise; he always makes that promise and he'll do everything to keep it. So he lets them jeer as he leans into Guy's personal space for a quick peck on the cheek.

"That wasn't what I meant, boy, and you know it, too. Let's try this again, shall we? And you'd better make it a real kiss this time." Stocky glares. He doesn't even look like he's enjoying this.

Kakashi wishes Tora and Yuki would hurry up already, since this is getting awkward.

He looks at Guy, Guy looks back at him, his brows knitted in doubt. Kakashi hopes his gaze is communicating something along the lines of, if we survive this and you tell anyone about it, I'll deny it ever happened and probably punch you in the face for good measure.

Before he can change his mind about the whole thing, Kakashi grabs the back of Guy's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Although it's not really a kiss at first, more like a clash of faces. Guy's so shocked and surprised, he doesn't tilt his face at all, so Kakashi has to try and navigate around his nose.

And even after that it's still like Guy hasn't got the slightest idea what to do. Kakashi tries to steady him with one hand fisted in his hair and the other on his waist, but Guy flails like a wounded goose anyway. Not that Kakashi wants to get too close to him either; since they're not wearing anything and their lips touching is really more than enough.

Kakashi does his best to turn this disaster into a kiss, but Guy's lips are clamped shut and he's holding his breath and they both have their eyes open and Guy's are bulging comically and…

…and they break apart, gasping as if they'd just surfaced after a diving contest.

Meanwhile the mist nin have burst into a chorus of laughter, even Statue is holding his midriff. This is the moment Kakashi has been waiting for. Granted, he doesn't know where Tora and Yuki are, but that just means that he can't rely on them coming to their rescue.

Kakashi says, "Now." and leaps toward the woman. She dodges easily, still laughing. Kakashi gives chase, noticing to his chagrin that Stocky is running towards Guy. Damn.

Should he let her get away for now? He'd thought attack would be their best defense, but Kakashi finds that he's regretting that decision now. They should have just tried to make a break for it, to find Tora and Yuki. Too late now.

Kakashi breaks one of his rules – never let your enemy get behind you – because he can't very well turn his back on Guy now. Stocky is laying into him with a barrage of attacks, while Guy is running and dodging. Tooth catches up to him from the left, katana raised.

Kakashi intercepts him, tackling him from behind. They roll through the dirt, Kakashi's grip on Tooth's wrist keeping the blade just inches from the tip of his nose.

He can't see Guy or Stocky, Statue and the woman for that matter, but he can hear them – or at least some of them in the cracking of twigs and grunts that are filling the forest now.

It's a small miracle, but Kakashi 's hand clawing the ground for purchase, while the world is spinning and spinning around him, finds a rock the size of his fist. He slams it into the side of Tooth's head with all his might just as the blade's edge touches his face.

He hears the crack of bone, then sticky warm liquid coats his hand and drips down onto his cheek. He brings the rock down a second time just to be sure.

Panting, Kakashi extricates himself from the body and takes the katana out of the dead man's now loose grasp.

And that's as far as he gets before thick green tendrils shoot out of the ground and wind around his legs. He slashes at them with the sword, but it's no use, they grow back instantly.

As one of the vines closes around his wrist, the woman steps into his field of vision. She barely spares a glance for her teammate's corpse. "Nice try, boy," she says, tossing her glossy hair.

Kakashi glares impotently.

The grass and leaves rustle around them, a breeze stirs his hair.

So this is it then, Kakashi thinks.

Stocky and Statue come into view, dragging Guy between them.

He's alive. Kakashi hasn't broken his promise just yet.

It's a small comfort.

Dare he hope for Tora and Yuki to show up now? Probably not, it would be too much like the kind of happy-end-obligatory adventure stories Jiraiya writes.

They toss Guy on the ground in front of Kakashi. He raises his head and meets his team captain's eye. Kakashi has the feeling that they share a sense of foreboding.

"I'm sorry," Guy croaks. His cheek is caked in blood and dirt. The rest of him doesn't look much better either. Kakashi smiles at him. He was against Guy joining ANBU, but Guy saw it as a challenge. To be a worthy rival, he said, I have to go where you're going.

Kakashi just wanted to keep Guy from accompanying him to the afterlife.

"Now, where were we?" Stocky asks, like nothing even happened. Like their buddy's corpse isn't lying right there, just a few feet away from them.

"Are we still not going to kill them?" The woman pouts. She is the one with the plant jutsu. If she were dead, Kakashi would be free. But there's no way…

"Not before the ugly one has sucked his little friend's dick," Stocky says.

Kakashi stares. He can't believe his ears. They're not going to finish this? They're really going to take their humiliation game further?

He misjudged them. Furtively, Kakashi tries to wind out of his organic bonds, but it's no use. The more he moves the more they tighten around his limbs. Something smooth and supple slips around his throat and sets off fireworks of pain and panic as it cuts off his air supply.

"Do you want your partner to suffocate?" The woman's voice floats to him from a distant galaxy behind the rapidly descending curtain of blackness. Kakashi's whole body is racked by spasms, vines cutting into his skin. His consciousness is slipping away.

With a gasp and wheeze his lungs fill with air so suddenly that he fears they might burst. Still that's a risk he's willing to take. Kakashi sucks in the wonderful air greedily. His surroundings are taking discernible shape again as well. He is still tied up, but at least the woman isn't strangling him anymore.

"There's a good boy," Stocky says in a treacherous, mock-soothing tone.

Kakashi swallows thickly; his own saliva burns his throat on the way down. He can feel a hand on his thigh. If he doesn't look, will that make it easier, he wonders.

And here he thought he was the only one willing to do everything to keep his comrades alive. Guy is his opposite in almost everything else, so why does he have to be Kakashi's same when it comes to this?

Kakashi can feel Guy's breath _there._ Hot and rapid, teetering on the edge.

Now would be a good time for backup to arrive, Kakashi thinks.

Nothing happens.

"Huh, he's such a tease," the woman says, disappointed.

"Maybe he needs another incentive," Stocky suggests. It's a dead giveaway, of course.

Kakashi has just enough time to take one deep breath, then the vines tighten with an audible snap and squeeze him like he is a juicy orange and they want to milk him to the last drop. It hurts so much that he almost forgets how much he wants to breathe.

And then it stops again, leaving Kakashi trembling and gasping. If it weren't for the vines holding him in place, he would collapse. As it is, only his head droops. He stares at Guy's bowl cut, the way its half-moon shine moves infinitesimally at every tremor that goes through Guy's body. The musty smell of the forest tangles with the smell of Guy – warm, human with a sharp note of sweat.

He catches a glimpse of red as Guy's tongue darts out.

With Kakashi's blood able to flow freely again, sensation is gradually returning to the more remote parts of his body. His crotch is tingling.

"That's better," Stocky remarks.

Guy laps at Kakashi's dick like a dog at a muddy puddle. His fingers dig painfully into Kakashi's thigh. Once in a while he swallows thickly, shudders in revulsion. It shouldn't feel as good as it does, shouldn't have that effect on Kakashi, but they're teenagers. Kakashi is eighteen and his body has a mind of its own. It's not a very sane mind, apparently.

He really doesn't want to get a hard-on; it's shameful for one thing, considering the circumstances. Guy's tongue, however, doesn't feel particularly different from a girl's tongue and there's something about the way he uses it. Quick and determined.

The way his agitated breaths cool the dampness on Kaakshi's skin between hot licks.

Guy never raises his eyes to look up at him, and Kakashi is endlessly grateful for it.

His cheeks are burning. He curses his blood for rushing exactly where he does not want it to go. He tries to twist away from Guy's tongue, but the vines won't allow even the smallest of movements. The only thing he could do would be to tell Guy to stop, but he doubts that would change anything.

Guy's doing this, letting himself be humiliated like this for the sake of the mission and their lives. Even if Kakashi begged him, he wouldn't stop. Being a shinobi is not about honor, not in the traditional sense, anyway. Completing the mission is honor; it's everything. It doesn't matter how much one has to debase oneself to reach that goal.

A weapon has no sense of dignity.

Kakashi and Guy are weapons.

"Take it in your mouth," Stocky commands. "And touch yourself."

Kakashi 's stomach drops. He squeezes his eye shut, trying to blot out everything that's happening symbolically at least. Supposedly, there are meditation techniques that allow their user's spirit to leave their body. Kakashi wishes he had ever shown an interest in that sort of thing. It would come in handy now. Somewhere deep inside, in a place he does not want to acknowledge, he is both irrationally terrified and mortified. It's funny because he has faced death more times than he can count.

How could this be worse?

All thought comes to an end when Guy's mouth closes around Kakashi's semi-hard cock tentatively. He's never done this before, Kakashi thinks. It's painfully obvious. But his mouth is hot and wet, which is enough in and on itself. There's no movement though. Guy just doesn't know what to do, probably just wants this to be over somehow.

Kakashi's never given a blowjob either, but he's been on the receiving end of some by now. And it's certainly common sense that you should at least try to cover your teeth. Guy doesn't and Kakashi's dick is just lying in his mouth like that, and he sort of tries to breathe around it, and he gags, recoiling. The tip of Kakashi's cock brushes Guy's lips and chin as it slides out of his mouth.

A shiver runs down Kakashi's spine.

Someone snorts derisively.

"I think this position is getting boring, I'd like to see something more romantic," the woman pipes up and Kakashi realizes that he hasn't paid as much attention to his surroundings as he should. He's still an ANBU captain on a mission.

He opens his eye, but all he sees is the trees tilting sharply as the vines holding him shift. He falls backwards, hits the soft ground and is immediately tied down.

Kakashi stares up at the shred of grey sky, framed by dark leaves, above him. The world is a vast and cruel place, he thinks. In some ways Obito, Rin and Sensei were the lucky ones. But he can't resign himself to this just yet, can he? He would struggle if he could do so much as lift a wrist.

He _could_ lift his head, but then he'd see Guy and he doesn't want that, not now.

The ground is warm beneath him and alive with moss and insects that rustle and hum busily through the foliage. No, the world's not really cruel, just the creatures that happen to live in it.

It's like they can read his mind because Stocky says, "Kiss him again." And Kakashi wants to die.

He closes his eye for both of their sakes. Guy comes half-scooting, half-crawling on hands and knees and presses his mouth to Kakashi's – gently this time. There are things Kakashi wants to tell him, but can't - naturally - because that would expose them in ways everything the mist nin have made them do failed to so far.

He hopes the touch of his lips communicates some of it. For a fleeting moment Guy cups Kakashi's jaw with his hand, his thumb resting at the corner of Kakashi's mouth. Despite all their differences, they've always been perfectly attuned in a crisis.

The kiss lasts longer this time, mostly because Guy is using it to mask his efforts at tearing on the vines that hold Kakashi. In vain, but at least he hasn't given up. Kakashi opens his eye and takes stock of Guy's flushed and sweaty face. Their eyes meet. There's a wealth of meaning in Guy's expression, most of which Kakashi cannot discern. Apology? Fear? Determination?

It's too complicated.

"Oi," Stocky interrupts. "Enough foreplay. Fuck him."

Guy freezes. His lips tremble against Kakashi's.

Kakashi thinks, Shit.

He wishes he could grab Guy to prevent what's going to happen next.

"No," Guy whispers. His warm breath caresses Kakashi's face.

"No!" Guy shouts, jumping to his feet. "I will never violate a friend's body! I'd sooner die!" He can barely stand up straight, of course. After the last fight, plus the one before where he opened the gates it would have been a miracle even for someone with his stamina. Guy hasn't had enough time to recover, but he's serious anyway, even if it means death.

He's reached his limit. That's why Kakashi didn't want him in ANBU. It's not just about physical strength.

"Finally," the woman sighs. "You'll have to watch your friend die first, though. That okay with you?" She can kill Kakashi with a flick of her wrist.

Stocky makes a sound of annoyance. He doesn't want the show to end already, apparently.

Guy is swaying. The moment he attacks, both he and Kakashi will die, but they'll be spared whatever comes next. If they give in and play this sick game a little longer, they'll probably still die, but maybe – just maybe – Tora and Yuki will get to them in time and they'll survive and complete the mission.

For a true shinobi, there is only one valid option here.

"Guy," Kakashi calls, willing his voice to become as cold and sharp as a blade. "Stop. Do what they want."

Kakashi lifts his head, trying to get a look at his enemies and his friend. It's not easy with his torso and arms fastened to the ground like that; it takes some effort. He can just make out Guy who stands at Kakashi's feet, his back to him, hands balled to fists, his shoulders shaking silently.

He's a good kid, really, Kakashi catches himself thinking. It's funny, although Guy's nineteen, Kakashi's always felt like the older brother when they're together. It's partly because he made Genin earlier and has always been the other boy's superior, but it's also because of Guy's personality.

He reminds Kakashi of Obito sometimes.

Guy releases a breath that sounds like it comes from somewhere deep down inside of him, long and shaky. Like laughter, almost. Or sobbing.

"I can't," he says. "I _can't_."

It takes Kakashi a moment to really get what Guy is trying to say, but before he can react, the woman shrugs and says, "I'm sure your enthusiastic friend will give you a hand."

So Guy comes slinking back and drops to his knees next to Kakashi, who carefully averts his eyes from the look of anguish on his friend's face. The woman is nice enough to loosen the vines on Kakashi's right arm and he reaches over, his gaze fixed on a random spot of sky. Neutral ground.

It takes a bit of blind groping around, but Kakashi gets his hand around Guy's dick eventually. It really is all soft and wobbly. So he starts rubbing slowly up and down. It's what works for him usually, although most times he uses some inspirational literature as well.

The differences between Guy's and his own cock aren't all that big either. The general feel is the same, the only really weird thing is that he's jerking off and doesn't feel his fingers on himself as he normally would.

It doesn't feel bad, though – if he forgets for a moment that he's doing this to _Guy_ − the skin feels soft and velvety in his loose fist and Guy's cock grows warmer as it slowly fills with blood. It's pretty big, though. Kakashi gulps. It's going to be painful. He doesn't dare think farther than that.

Guy is very quiet throughout the whole thing; his breathing so even that Kakashi turns his head and steals a glance at his face. Guy's eyes are closed; his face expressionless. It makes Kakashi wonder who he's thinking about.

"That's enough." Stocky again. Kakashi grits his teeth. This won't be pretty.

As the vines loosen to accommodate the changes in position that have to be made, Kakashi is quick to use that moment to turn over because he figures it will make things easier. Also, that way they won't have to look each other in the eye.

Kakashi does his best to relax, while Guy positions himself behind him.

It's not easy.

Guy puts his hands on the back of his thighs and they're warm and familiar. Big and callused palms that have touched him many times before. Just not there.

Their audience has been silent for the greater part of the ordeal, which makes Kakashi wonder once again why they're making them do this in the first place. It's not for entertainment, not for fun. But what is it? How can they derive satisfaction from something like this?

They didn't care about Tooth's death and Statue hasn't said one word.

The woman and Stocky are the driving force, but their motivation is incomprehensible to Kakashi. They don't seem like the kind to brag about something like this.

And Guy still hasn't done anything. Kakashi shivers. He wishes Guy would just get a move on. Of course, the longer it takes, the bigger the likelihood that Yuki and Tora show up.

Maybe Guy's lost his erection and they have to start over.

But no, Guy's shins brush Kakashi's, so he's moving between his legs, scooting closer, slowly. Kakashi bites his lip. He tries not to think about what he must look like now. Completely open and exposed, not only to Guy, but to his enemies as well.

There's a slight breeze that stirs the leaves around them, producing a gentle rustling noise.

Guy's palms are sweaty. He removes one from Kakashi's thigh and spits. It won't make much of a difference, but the thought counts. His other hand moves up – finally – onto Kakashi's butt.

Kakashi can't keep track of Guy's rapid breaths anymore. _Just do it_ , he wants to say. _Get it over with._

Guy is nervous; he's afraid. Kakashi has never seen him like that. He really doesn't want to do this. It's not like it's a dream come true for Kakashi either, but he's more stable than Guy.

And then Guy leans in, and Kakashi feels the wet tip of his friend's dick brushing against his backside. He grits his teeth, then stops and chastises himself inwardly. He has to relax; otherwise it'll only be worse.

Guy's thumb finally finds the crack of Kakashi's ass and pushes in a little, trying to find the way. He's quite clumsy at it, though. To the point where Kakashi is starting to wonder if he's never done this before.

Then Guy pushes and Kakashi doesn't wonder anymore because it hurts. It hurts so much, his breath is driven from his lungs and he thinks he's seeing stars. Instinctively, he tries to move away, burrow into the damp ground beneath him somehow, but there's no escape. His fingers leave grooves in the dirt.

Gasping, Kakashi realizes that the only way to make this easier might be to push back, to speed up the process of Guy entering him. He tries his best. Forces himself to ignore the pain and the voice in his head that tells him that he's too tight and Guy's too big and pushes back hard.

It works more or less. Guy's cock slides in – though it's not a very smooth slide – and Kakashi ends up flat on his belly, cheek pressed into the dirt with Guy's weight on top of him. They're both panting and sweating and already trying to forget this ever happened.

"I'm sorry," Guy whispers into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi watches his own pale fingers claw into the dirt next to his face. His nostrils fill with the smells of earth and leaves and death.

And then all of a sudden the vines around Kakashi's limbs wither and die within seconds. Someone shouts. Guy pulls out and away from him, while Kakashi rolls aside and on his feet. The woman is on the ground already, her neck a gaping wound.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi thinks he sees something white that vanishes between the trees as quickly as it appeared.

Stocky has made the mistake of turning around to look for the new attackers, so Guy launches himself at his back. The punch misses, but Stocky's last-second-dodge/half-turn to the left is a graceful step into Yuki's blade. She severs his head effortlessly.

A moment later Tora hops down from a branch, "Got another one back there, that's three accounted for, Taicho " He looks at Kakashi blankly. Or maybe not, it's hard to tell with the masks.

"That's all of them," Kakashi says.

"Um," Yuki shuffles her feet, she's staring hard at a tree, _not_ at Guy, who folds his hands neatly over his crotch. "Why are you naked?" she asks.

Kakashi shrugs. "No reason."

_Mission complete._


End file.
